Love has its own rules
by Silent ghost of love
Summary: What if even among all tragedis our herous can find their happines? Because love has its own rules. Set after S9.
1. Chapter 1

**AN1. This is my first fic abot NCIS and ever. Actually, I'v made it two years ago, but it took some time and courage to let it see the world. Please, forgive my mistakes, it's just English is not my native.**

**Chapter 1 is rather short but its important. Its set after S9.**

**O, and I don't own NCIS, just borrowd characters.**

**Love has its own rules**

_**About a week after the explosion at NCIS. **_

_**Chapter 1. Recovering. **_

That was a warm summer morning, the beginning of a new working week. Gibbs was seating at his table drinking coffee and watching the awakening of office life. Initially empty place slowly started to fill with chatting people, rustling piles of papers, clicking sounds of elevator and bright sunlight. There was a smell of fresh painting still slightly sensible in the air. Everything was returning in its own places.

Making another sip of coffee, the man heaved a sigh, remembering all that damage after the explosion. Unfortunately, you can't get away from you past with just a renovation. It'll remind you about itself over and over again with memories, dreams and thoughts. He is the one to know that for sure. He had to big collection of losses and regrets, and way too many scars on his heart.

Lost in thoughts, Gibbs seemed to be so distant from surrounding fuss that he didn't notice the arriving of his team. That was DiNozzo's greeting that draw boss's attention. Jethro nodded, watching the three of them starting their routine: Ziva' s checking mail, Tony's checking the latest GSM and Tim's dully tapping. Seems like nothing have changed for the past eight years of their joint work. Although…

Ziva looked questioningly at Tony pointing at Gibbs with her gaze. DiNozzo traced her point and shrugged his shoulders. Their boss never was a talker but today he was strangely silent. Even MCGee distracted himself from his computer stuff and joined the silent dialogue of cowokers. But soon the all of them were distracted by the call.

'Yes, director. We're on our way,' answered Gibbs, throwing Ziva the car-keys. Breaking down, he took his gun and headed for the elevator surrounded with the rest of the team.

**AN 2. So, should there be the whole story? Please, do review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN1. Thank you so much for feed-back and following. Hope you'll enjoy the next chapter.**_

_**All further developments set after "Shabbat Shallom" S10.**_

_**And once again I'll beg you to forgive all mistakes.**_

_**Chapter 2. The Gut.**_

_**Two weeks after the shooting at Vance residence.**_

'Do not even think about it,' muttered Ziva without even lifting her head from a report.

'Oh, that Mossad skill to see without looking never stop wondering me' replied Tony. He threw a pen shell and handful of paper bullets with such a childish look that Ziva just couldn't resist a smile. Tony smiled back. Their eyes met. That was one of thousand alike moments, when each of them had a lot to say, but no one was brave enough to be the first to talk. So they just continued their silence dialogue of stares.

'Hi, guys!' joyfully said Tim arriving at the bullpen area and destroying wordless dialogue of partners.' Where's the boss?'

'Well, hi there, MсHappy. Did you get lucky to spend a passionate night with your girlfriend—a typewriter?

'I'm aware you do remember my advice about not writing characters from me?

'Yes, Tony, you're right. I've wrought couple good chapters last night. And, yes, Ziva, I do remember your advice. Especially the bruises after that.

'Wow, I didn't know you two are so close!' smirked DiNozzo.

'Not funny, Tony. So, where's the boss?'

'Where could he be? Gone for coffee as usual." Answered a very special agent.

'By the way, he has that contemplative look again,' said Ziva.

' Maybe he just concerned after the… latest events?' suggested Tony truing not mention the name of Eli David.' Gun-man can be still somewhere here.'

'That is not a point, Tony. Something else is gnawing him. And that's gnawing him hard if it is so noticeable.'

'What's noticeable?' asked Gibbs entering the area with coffee in his hand.

'It's noticeable that Tim gained some weight again. ' wiggled out DiNozzo.

'Morning, boss. I'v been thinking about one of your rules and decided to check something…

'And?'

' Even if missis Vance wasn't the main mark, Bodnar could still come to see the damage he done. And found out that one of the satellites was in the area at the time of funeral, I thought we could…

' Observe the observers.' finished Gibbs. 'Show me.'

Tim rushed to his desk and began typping madly. After a moment his face was lit by a smile while an image of cemetery showed up on a big screen. There was a small group of people consisted of Leon Vance and his children, Gibbs and the rest of team, except of Ziva, some people from the DOD, priest and relatives.

'Doubtfully an observer would've come so close. Increase the radius.'

'Increasing…'

An image changed a bit showing a bigger part of cemetery. Almost empty part. There was a women standing near the gravestone in eighth row to the right from the group. Making few clicks McGee zoomed the picture. Nam the team was able to take a better look at the women. Fit, even slight, average height. She was wearing pale brown coat with a hood. Her hair was dark blond and wavy. Eyes were hidden behind big sunglasses. Her all face was covered with a shade of nearest tree. Shoulders down, head bowed, with a long white rouse in hand. Typical mourning women. To typical. Especially for glare of cold blue eyes. Taking one more glance at the picture, agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs rushed to the elevator without saying a word to the rest.

'And what's that supposed to be?' asked Tim.

'Gibbs.' answered both Tony and Ziva in a one voice.

'Good morning, my dear friends. Do you know that the last time such a warm February weather was in 1879, when the temperature was about….

'Morning, Ducky.' said all three of them, trying to stop that waterfall of useless facts.

'Have you got something on Jenson?' asked Ziva.

' Yes. I performed full autopsy of our sergeant and was waiting for Gibbs to come as usual. When he didn't make it in 30 minutes, I decided to come up myself. So, where is Jethro?' while speaking, doctor Mallard looked around. His gaze caught the picture of woman that was still on the screen. The man turned pale and bunched his fists.

'Boss has gone just few minutes ago. Said nothing like he'd used to, ' said Tim.

'So, what's about Jenson, doc?' Asked Tony.

'He… he died because of aneurysm. So you may close the case,' said the ME.' Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll get back to my work.'

'That was strange,' said Ziva, all that time watching closely after the doc's odd reaction.

'And what strange could that be with aneurysm, Zi? It's not the first case like this.

'No, not the case, Tony. There's something strange with this,' said Ziva pointing at the screen. 'They both responded oddly to this picture. Don't you think the same?'

And three of them looked closely at the screen once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

**For those, who waited…**

**Sorry it took me a year to update. It was a difficult year. But here I am ageing with a new chapter.**

**It's short one but I hope you'll like it.**

**Feedback appreciated.**

Chapter 3. Hunch.

Agent Gibbs by his own person was now at the exact cemetery. Only after reaching marble gravestone he completely understood why that picture had bothered him so much. And his wariness just increased, when he spotted fresh white rose at the Will Dacker's grave. Man who was killed by Svitlana's mercenaries 5 years ago… before they killed Jenni… The man, who had no relatives or friends in need to hide their faces . The gut keeps telling Gibbs that he has to find out who is this women. His thoughts were interrupted by a phone call. He answered, listened to the caller and went to the car with flower in his hand.

Latter in the evening Gibbs entered Abby's lab full of rhythmic music and sound of working mass spectrometer. Abby wearing her usual pig tails gave him shine full smile.

' Gibbs! You brought the… flowers? But I have no results on our case yet.'

'It's okay, Abbs. I have another job for you to do. What can you tell about this flower?'

'It's nice, but I'd like red or black one more.' Such an answer gained Gibbs's half-smile. 'But something tells me, that you want to know its origin and who sales it.

'Smart girl, - answered Gibbs handing her "Caff-Pow".

Neon clock's digits show 2:00 am. Woman sat up in her bed, and put a blanket on her shoulders. Then she reached to the bedside table and took the mug and a bottle of alcohol, which now had been staying near for the night fare more often. Pouring mug to the half, she sat the bottle back.

Leaning on the bedhead and pulling the blanket closer, women took a sip and closed her eyes. Actually, she drinks rarely. But sins the nightmare got back, strong drink took comfortable place near the bed. She shivered, remembering terrible dream and fillings it brought. Unbearable pain, cold and then the sense of loose such a deep, that her heart almost brook in pieces. That dream had been hunting her every night for whole year. This wasn't amusing, considering the circumstances of her removing in Italy. But with the passing of time things seemed to get to work and the nightmare left her. Until now, more than 3 years after, it got back with the new force.

Woman took the last sip and relaxed a little. Soon the alcohol will work its magic, and she'll be able to sleep. Bourbon will help. It always did. Just like a men, who once cultivated a taste of it . But she knows better than remind of him. Actually, she shouldn't do many things these past few days, thought Jenny closing her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN:**_

_**Yes, it was another very long break and I'm sorry about it.**_

_**So… Just in case someone is still here with me.**_

_**Feedback is welcomed.**_

___**Chapter 4. Reflection**_

On a next morning team was preoccupied by lieutenant Saymons's case. His body was been found in his house near the broken computer, which, obviusly, became the instrument of murder. Tony and Ziva just returned from the military base in which deceased had served . Tim with all his powers was traing to procure information about the financial state of victim, and Gibbs was going to get down in a morgue, to learn about dissections results. But his intensions were blocked by the ME assistent Jimmi Palmer, whose visits at this floor was very rear.

"Decided to take a breathe , autopsy gremlin?"

"Glad to see you, Tony. Good morning all. Agent Gibbs, I brought a report on lieutenant Saymons dissection. COD is traumatic brain injury from a blow. One can die at the computer in possible variety. Ha-haaa…"

Reactions on his joke did not follow as usual. Therefore Palmer broke off to laugh and continued a story

"But it's not all. I found a strong toxin, accumulative during exemplary month, in lieutenant's blood."

"He was poisoned?" asked three agents.

"YOU found? And where is Dak?" asked Gibbs.

"Doctor Mallard took a day-off." answered Palmer.

Four pair of eyes looked at him puzzled. In fact, even clearly not getting well after a cardiac attack, doctor Donald Mallard hurried on work.

Remain of day team spent in checking up catches and leads, which unfortunately leads nowhere. All of them were pretty crocked and got tired. Therefore everyone sat silently at his working place. A quiet was violated by Gibbs's cell phone.

"What have you got, Abbs?" asked he, answering on a call.

The Latin names of sorts of roses and list about the features of their breeding were strewed at him in reply. "Abbs, stop.. Where can they be found? Clever girl. Thank you."

"News on Saymons, boss?" asked Tony.

"No, it is the other case"

"Another case? What is it? — DiNozzo was not quieted.

"It's MY other case? Not yours. McGee, print me those pictures from the satellite.

Tim carried out an order silently. Gibbs took the pile of pictures and with words will «Meet you tomorrow!» headed for an elevator.

"Other case for Gibbs ? Did he decide to find the culprit of the shooting at the director's house?

"That wouldn't be the first time he acts so" answered Tim.

"That's not the case here, " said Ziva, leaning back in her arm-chair and thoughtfully pattering a pencil on a chin. " SHE is his case".

Tim looked at a girl with curiosity , and Tony objected:

"All right, Zi. What strange can be in a woman on a cemetery?"

"Well, there IS something, which Gibbs decided to find out.

"Seems, you opened the Pandora box, McSmartee.

Jenny closed a book, and stretched after the cup of hot coffee with creams. This habit was impossible to overcome. No meter haw she tried. Easy shade ran into the face of woman at flashback about one of such attempts and Jethro's reaction on it. She forbade herself hundreds of times thoughts and flashbacks related to him and her past life. And hundreds of times they broke away. Jenny was not weak, by no means. Only strength of fortitude helped her to burn out all bridges and give up everything, which was so dear. But even strong people have weaknesses. For her such weakness, besides a bourbon and coffee, was a silver fox with blue eyes. She just couldn't stop thinking about him. Certainly, it was not very wise, as well as her arrival here. But she couldn't react differently . Knowing about an explosion, and then about the shooting at Vens's house, Jenny simply must to see people, who were dear for her, who had considering her as dead for 5 years. Yes, she understood that consciously doomed herself on sufferings. In fact to be not alongside, being far geographically, was uneasily itself, but to stand a couple of hundreds of meters from a man which always was and will mean more than her own life, and not to be able to walk up nearer was simply unbearably. Jenny remembered how she had squeezed a rose then so strongly, that sharp thorns even torn through gloves, casing blood to appear. But this pain was insignificantly small as compared to that, which burnt her heart then. It broke her to pieces just as well as 5 years back, when Jennifer Shepard had died, and Valeria Janetti came into her place. As will break her to pieces in 2 days, when an airplane will carry her away back to Italy. This time exactly forever.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Thank you all, who still here with me. One more chapter is ready. Enjoy your reading.**_

_**Topografical names are just my imagination.**_

_**Chapter 5. Revelation.**_

Door in a shop «Floral glade» was opened with the melodious ringing of campanellis. Salesgirl warmly smiled at the men, who enterd and his lips were barely notedly bent in an ironical smile. «Really, what name can be better for girl, saling flowers , if not Lily-Rose?» — thought Gibbs, reading the name on her name-tag..

'Can I help you, sir?'

'Yes,' —answered an agent, translating a look from a girl to a vase with white roses.'A friend of mine likes these flowers. I wonder if she's been here? Can you look at this picture?'

A girl considered a picture attentively.

'Yes, I saw her. Woman with the slight Italian accent and sad voice. Came here three times and always took one of these roses.'

'And when was the last time you saw her?'

'Just today. About a half an hour ago,' — answered the girl, looking at a clock.'She seems to be more sad and slightly dissipated. Even forgot her gloves. When I noticed them, it was already late. But I took them behind a counter, in case she'll be back.'

'You can give them to me, and I will pass it,' said Gibbs .' I guess, I know where she went, and sure that I'll find her there.'

'Well, if you so sure…,' said the girl, giving him the pair of black gloves. Gibbs put them in the pocket of his overcoat and went away.

Sticking hands in pockets and bowing head, Jenny looked, as gustings dishevel the rose petals, lying at «her» grave pitilessly. She dallied her visit here up to the last day in town. It was uneasily to see the name on the cold stone of tombstone. She knew that here lied reposed body of other woman, but at the same time, greater part of its soul is buried here.

Hopes, dreams, feeling, that you are part of the united family, love - all lies here, in Jennifer Shepard's grave. There is only emptiness, which nothing can fill, left for Valeria Janetti. Woman began to tremble whether from overfilling senses, whether from piercing wind. She conducted a hand on the beautifully sunken name and, whispering « Rest in peace», moved to the exit from a cemetery.

Gibbs made a mistake, declaring Lily-Rose, that he knows where a woman with sad voice had left. Strange, why did he turn more attention on it, but not on an accent? Anyway, one thing is clear — she wasn't at the William's grave, because here were no flowers. Where is she then? Territory of cemetery is large enough . Not a few of people, which he knew personally had been reposed here. On this thought his gut was disturbed, and a man went to the South part of cemetery. Last time he was there 5 years ago. To the grave which he didn't visit throughout the years, knowing that that will only irritate a scar on his heart, which never heals. To the grave of woman with whom he was happy once a long ago, which always gave him the second chance and was for him this chance, which he loved, but lost, so not saying about it, which died protecting him. To Jenny Shepard's grave.

After death of his wife, Leon asked him, whether it will become better with time. The true is that it will not. Pain does not pass. Never. Gibbs was tormented by pain from a losing Shannon and Kelli, but in the last five years he languished for Jen. He was suffering strongly, but silently. Telling nobody, and sorting out flashbacks under a bourbon.

Intent on these sullen thoughts, Gibbs had not notice, as he came to the place. Only when his gaze involuntarily stopped at familiar name, he realized, where he is and stopped beating. Not only because he hadn't been here for a long time, but because of the white rose pulled about wind at the gravestone. Jethro began to look around the sides. And his blue eyes noticed familiar figure at the gate of cemetery. He began to run after her.

Jenny went near the gate, submerged in sad ideas and hardly restraining tears. Well, it was not so necessary to arrive here. For two weeks in DC, she cried more than for the last 3 years. And now tears succeeded to break through her defense, and were running down the cheeks. Jenny took off glasses to wipe tears, and headed for a taxi, that just delivered the dumping elderly pair. And then she heard : «Hey, wait!». Woman turned on a sound of plainly familiar voice and stopped beating. A gust of wind blew off hood of the coat and tousled her hair.

He saw that the woman went to the taxi, knew that he would not be able to catch her, there was one he could do — to hail a mysterious stranger. She stopped and turned to him. And he stopped beating in place. There was a distance between them, but however he saw enough for his blood to get cold.

Wind disheveled her light brown hair just like once at the top of the Eiffel tower, when it was red, and green eyes, which pursued him in dreams, looked with the same sadness. Gibbs couldn't trust what he's seeing. His voice became hoarse, and he hardly whispered: «Jen?...» And had hurried to her, but a funeral procession blocked his way. When Gibbs was finally able to make his way to the gate, he saw only as a taxi, squealing tires, hid after a turn.

He swore and squeezed fists from vexation. His heart fought madly. Hundreds of thoughts were running in his head. What a hell just had happened? Trying to comprehend what he saw, Gibbs went off to the car, so abortively parked at the western entrance.

'I am sorry, but you look so pale. Are you all right? Shell I drive you to a hospital?'

'No. It's all right. Just drive me to the «Palmbery» motel? Greenwell street 45 .'

'Well, as you wish.'

Jenny leaned back on a seat and closed her eyes. My God, how could it happen? Why did he appear here exactly today? Why did he go after her? No, he could not recognize her. He could not. He thinks that she is dead. It is just a coincidence. But, remembering mistrust in his eyes, as Gibbs hardened, looking on her, and what he whispered… Jenny could not hear him, but she was able to read of Jethro's lips very well. No doubt, he had pronounced her name. And there was one of his rules : «There's no such thing as coincidence.» Damn Gibbs with his rules. Damn her reckless idea to arrive here. But it all will be over, tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

___**AN. For those believers, who still with me. Thanks for your reviews! It's pleasure to get your response. **_

_**One more chapter. Still mainly Jibbs, but with honor to Tiva.**_

_**Hope you'll like it.**_

**Chapter 6. Evidences**

Entering the lab, where Abby and Tim continued working over Lieutenant Simons's computer, Gibbs was grim.

"McGee, find me that taxi driver and ask him all about the passenger, whom he drove from the St. George cemetery about an hour ago." He said, holding Tim a piece of paper with recorded first three digits.

" I'm on it, boss. " said McGee leaving the lab.

" Gibbs, you look strange. Are you all right?" Asked Abby, stepping closer to him.

" Fine, Abbs. But I have a job for you" said Jethro , pulling out gloves. "Find out everything you can about them."

Abby consider the gloves more closely.

"Hmm, good cashmere, probably from Italy. Of course, whether it was leather, it would be possible to track the production and sales more accurately, not to mention the unique fingerprint pattern. But you know, I love difficult tasks." said Abby with a gleam in her eyes.

" Abbs ... There's something else" said Gibbs after a pauz. " If you discover traces of DNA, check them so that there would be no record in our system."

"Hey, I did this spyware program just last week. How do you know? Although, what I mean? You always know everything. But I want you to know that McGee did't help me, really" she rattled in her usual manner.

" Abbs, Abbs. I don't care. Just do it as quickly as possible. With these words, Gibbs left."

"Hmm, something is wrong," - Abby thought - "But I'll find it out."

"And you, my faithful friends, will help me with this!" Said she, referring to her machines."Let's start."

"Something is wrong," - whispered Ziva. He and Tony were in the morgue, waiting for Ducky to find the right camera and get the body out.

"Though this phrase began to bother me even more, I have to agree with you." Answered her partner. "When Ducky has a lead, Gibbs is the first to know. But today he called us. And Gibbs is't there. That's is strange itself. Even scary. I kept waiting for the boss to appear behind me, as he used to."

"What did I miss? " Asked Jethro.

Tony winced and Ziva smiled and patted her partner on the shoulder.

Ducky did not immediately notice Gibbs's emergence and continued his story.

"When Mr. Palmer told me about the toxin, they discovered in the body of Lieutenant Simons, I immediately remembered the autopsy in the case, which Special Agent Bullock's team leads . Corporal Stone, who was found dead at home three days ago. And here he is ..."

The pathologist said his last words , pushing the body of the camera, and turning to his audience. Seeing Gibbs, Mallard's face changed.

"Duck?"

"Umm .., hello, Jethro. I did not notice how you came in. So, where am I? Stone died from the same toxin that Simons."

Tony and Ziva exchanged suspicious glances.And the reason for that was not the connection between the cases, but Duck's behavior after he noticed Gibbs. Something was definitely wrong.

Meanwhile, Abby in her sanctuary danced under the music rumbles while sipping Kafpaw.

She managed to find a DNA sample. And just drives it in her own database. Secrets always excited her. And now she wanted to find out what's worring Gibbs so much.

The computer beeped, alerting that a match is found. Abby said "Aha!" and turned back to the monitor. After seeing the picture on it, the girl dropped her drink and whispered: "Oh my God ..."

"So, you want to say that now we have two victims?" Said Gibbs.

Ducky simply nodded in response .

"And because agent Bullock's client came here first, then ..." said Ziva.

"His team will dealing with the murder of Lieutenant Simons ." finished her sentence Tony.

"Well, it seems, my friends, you now have the chance to go home early, 'said Mallard, closing the chamber.

At this point, the morgue door swung open, letting in the pale and agitated Abby. Gibbs turned to her:

"Abbs, what you've got? Is something wrong?"

"Something is very, very wrong, Gibbs. And I ... I don't not know how to explain what I've found."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other with wonderingly and Ducky stopped and lowered his head.

" Speak up, Abbs."

" I have carefully examined the gloves that you gave me, and one of them had a trace of injection with something sharp. Inside the glove was blood. I checked it with the database , well ..."

" Is there a match?" asked Jethro breathlessly.

"Yes, but there comes all the strangeness. In fact ... the analysis showed that the blood belongs to ..."

" Jenny Shepard" finished for her Gibbs.

"Yes."

"What?! " Asked Tony and Ziva in one voice .

Ducky sighed and shifted from foot to foot. Gibbs, still standing with his back to him, closed his eyes and asked:

" Duck, is there anything you want to tell me? It's true?"

Three pairs of eyes stared at the two old friends at a loss. Gibbs turned to the man whom he had trust his life not once. Clenching his fists and looked into Ducky's eyes, he said:

"Is it true? Jenny is alive?"

" Yes," whispered Mallard. "It's true."

Abby gasped and put her hand to her mouth, Ziva said something in Hebrew, and Tony shouted:

"Devil, how ?! It's impossible. I was there. We found her bleeding, she had no pulse ... We're buried her. How?"

Ziva put her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm her partner. She succeeded.

Gibbs continued to look into the eyes of a man, whom he considered his friend.

"And all this time you know? Hell, of course you knew. You could not know. Whatever happens that would not have happened without you. It was you who took away her body, you wrote a report on the autopsy. You ... - Jethro's voice was hoarse from strength to restrain emotions. - You told me then that it was better for her to die fighting than to go out from the disease. How could you, Duck? How could you lie to me then? How could you lie to me all these years?"

"With difficulty, Jethro ... You're right, all this time I had to lie to one my friend for the sake of another. There is nothing worse than to be torn between two people whom you consider your family, seeing the suffering of both of them."

"Where is she, Duck?"

"I dont know."

"But you knew she was in town."

" I guess it was she when I saw the photo the day before yesterday."

All this time, Ziva, Abby and Tony looked from Gibbs to Ducky. They could not believe in the reality of the situation.

Morgue doors opened again, letting Tim in.

"There you are," he said, entering. Noticing the tension of his friends, Tim froze in disbelief. "Hey, what happened? Looks like you just saw a ghost."

"You have no idea how right you are, McGee " said Tony.

"Have you find him? " Said Gibbs.

"Yes, though it was not easy, given the presence of only the first digits of the number. But I was able to find the taxi, and even talk to the driver. He confirmed that he was carrying a woman from the St. George's cemetery to the "Palmbery" motel on Norman Street. The taxi driver recognized the photo."

After hearing the information, Gibbs silently walked out of the morgue.

Confused McGee turned to his friends, who still were in a state of mild shock.

"What's happened while I was gone?"

"Resurrection" said Abby. " Come on, I'll tell you everything. Well, at least I'll try to ..."

She lead Tim to the lab.

"Ducky, how are you?" Ziva asked, anxiously looking at his older colleague.

" Good, Ziva. If it is possible in this situation. But I'm glad I could finally remove the burden ..."

" He will understend, Ducky. Let not now, but understand."

"I hope so. And now, I probably will go home. The day today turned out to be no easy task."

Five minutes later, Tony and Ziva had been left alone. DiNozzo ruffled his hair and said:

" I do not know about Gibbs, but I still can't understand how this is possible. And most importantly, why?"

"Once Jenny went on this, it was really necessary," - said Ziva.

Tony put forward one of the desk drawers and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

"Damn déjà vu, you know," he said.

"Yes, but this time the reason to drink is much better."

"We found out not the whole story. I can not imagine what is happening with Gibbs right now."

" He'll find her. And this time, I hope, will not miss," whispered Ziva.

"Ziva ..."

"Yes?"

"Do you remember what I said then, well, about the boss and Jenny? About what happened between them?"

" I remember. You said that it was inevitable" said the girl, looking into his eyes.

"Well, I do not want to be in his place." Hearing this Ziva lowered her gaze and stiffened. "I don't want to lose so much time and lose the opportunity to be with the woman I love."

Saying this, Tony looked at Ziva with soulful eyes, held out his hand and whispered:

" Come here, Ziva."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN. My patient readers, thank you for reding, feedback and being here with me! This is final chapter. Hope, you'll like it.**

**P.S. Just a small reminder. This story was written before S13, so Trent Kort has different destiny.**

**Chapter 7. The consequences.**

Evening twilights began to go down on a city. Jenny walked up to the window and looked at the almost empty parking before a motel. The only guests exept her for all two weeks was a young couple. Exactly a small amount of neighbours and absence of servilance cameras were reasons why Jenny lived here instead of better hotel.  
In motels such as this logger are less interested in the name and data of the client as in full payment for the room. The cash is more valued than a credit card. After receiving the money and handing the room key, the owner has forgotten the guest up to the check out date. And the maid visited every other day. But despite the lack of stars on the sign, this Motel was quite comfortable.

Jenny looked around the cozy room, which has become so familiar lately. Her eyes lingered on the almost pucked suitcase lying on the bed. "Twelve hours." — thought the woman. The last 12 hours here.

Hearing laughter, Jenny looked out the window again. Carefree, laughing, from the room opposite a man and a woman came. Holding hands they walked to his SUV, got in the car, merged in a tender kiss, and then left. Probably went for a romantic dinner.

And so, she was left alone. With this thought Jenny sighed, drew the curtains and returned to the puking of a suitcase. Her hands still trembled slightly, after today's meeting with Jethro. She remembered his voice, expression of beloved blue eyes, the movement of his lips, uttering her name...

Gibbs drove to a vacant parking lot and got out of the car, looked around. The Motel looked deserted, except for the flickering of the TV in administrator office and muted light in one of the rooms. Gibbs went directly there.

The closer to the door he came, the more his heart beat. Part of him still couldn't believe that Jenny's alive, she's here, very close. Holding his hand in the air only for a moment, the man knocked on the door.

Lost in thought, Jenny was startled when she heard a knock. She quickly shoved the suitcase under the bed and walked slowly to the door. Her feet seemed to become wobbly, palms sweaty, and heart pounded with furious force. Leaning her forehead against the cold door, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Jenny opened the door and said:

" Come In, Jethro."

Gibbs was about to knock again as the door opened, and the words he heard made his heart skip a few beats.

He entered the room and Jenny closed the door, leaning on her back. It seemed to her that she's about to fall over from the force of the surging emotions. Gibbs turned at the sound of the lock clicks, and his eyes stared at the woman standing before him. It was not an elegant business suit but a simple jeans and a green blouse, her hair was gathered in a sloppy knot at the back of her head, and she was barefoot and not in the usual heeled shoes. But it was Jenny. Jenny...he loved and mourned all these years. Who were alive and standing at arm's length from him. A few minutes they stood looking silently into each other's eyes. It seemed that the man and woman just couldn't take look from each other… But then blue eyes darkened and Gibbs uttered the single word:

"Why?"

"Believe me, there were reasons, Jethro." replied Jenny.

"They must be damn good to get people that you used know went through this hell, mourning your "death,"" said Gibbs, clenching his fists.

" They were good enough to get me through hell mourning the loss of people who were dear to me, Jethro," she pointed to the chair in the corner, offering him a seat, but went to the window herself. I'll tell you everything. But whatever you are accusing me of, and the punishment I have already suffered enough.

Gibbs sat down and tried to calm down as was possible in this situation…

"What's this entire circus for?"

Jenny flinched as if from a slap. After all, in her life over the last 5 years there was no share of fun. She grasped her shoulders and said:

"This, as you put it, circus was needed to save the life of our entire team. As Director, I crossed the road of too many influential people, and the story of Le Grenuil became a red rag for the Minister of the Navy. I knew he decided to blame me for the death of the Frog."

"I know you too well, to decide that this was the cause of your "death"."

"You're right. There was another, more important reason to arrange it all. The fact that the Kort, killing Le Grenuil and taking his place on the arms market, decided to quit the CIA, and was going to tie up any loose ends. That is to kill those few people who knew his real face. Including Tony, Ziva, Ducky, McGee, me and... and you... Being under the charge of murder, I couldn't prevent it. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"So you decided to fake your own death? And Ducky got dragged into this."

"You can blame me in all that you want, but please don't blame Duck. All he did was just help fulfill MY plan."

"But how did Svetlana fit in this? You might not know that she will revenge on us after all these years."

"I did not know. Jenny Shepard had to resign as Director due to health, and die soon from an incurable disease. The appearance of Svetlana and her revenge was not supposed to prevent it."

"But you were almost killed in that shootout" said Gibbs clenched his fists with the force, remembering the pictures, haunted his nightmares.

"Yes, and when I came to myself, time to think was gone. Had to act according to circumstances."

"Franks knew?" Asked Jethro, not believing that his two best friends acted the way they did.

"Mike saved my life. But I took his word never speak to you about it. The day when Jennifer Shepard had been buried, I got a new name and arrived in Italy. A year later, I found Trent Kort... and made sure that he never would be able to hurt people I cherish."

"YOU killed him?"

"Yes. And this is the only act for the last five years of which I have no regrets."

Gibbs didn't know what to say. He struggled with conflicting emotions: joy at the fact that Jenny was alive; the realization that she was willing to constantly sacrifice her life to save him, enger for his friends spent so much time hiding the truth from him.

Noticing a storm of emotions in the blue of his eyes, Jenny said:

"Again please don't be mad on Ducky. His fault is only that he is a loyal friend. It was not easy to hide it from you."

"And what about me, did you think about me?" Asked Jethro. His eyes were dark as a stormy sky. "You did not trust me so much? I knew something was wrong. But no, you'v told me nothing. Instead, you left me in the dark, with thoughts that I would never see the woman ...

"Which is what, agent Gibbs?! Which was brushed off every time I get close? Scorned by your rejection? From whom you was hiding behind a damn rule number 12? In front of whom you violated that idiotic rule, making affairs with others?"

"Oh, weren't you the one who told me:"No after work"?"

"Oh, my God, Jethro! It was my first day as Director of NCIS, first woman on that position. What did you expect me to do? Start kissing you right in front of my predicissor?" shouted Jenny. Awoiding to look at him, she turned to the window and whispered:

"Now it makes no sense to talk about it. You get what you wanted to know. Now, you can go awey and hate me as much as your heart desires."

"I can't," said Gibbs, getting up from his chair, and approaching her.

"I have nothing more to say to you," answered the woman without turning around.

"I never hated you, ' whispered Jethro, turning Jenny to himself. "And I never will. Even if my life will depend on it."

Saying this, he embraced her face in his hands and gently wiped the tears running from such native green eyes. Jenny closed her eyes and pressed her cheek to his palm. Gibbs leaned over and kissed her. Gently, as if still not believing that it wasn't a dream. Jenny responded to the kiss and encircled his neck with her hands. And soon their kiss lost its tenderness, becoming a passionate, deep kiss of two hungry for each other lovers. Jethro pressed Jenny to him even stronger, and a few seconds later they were on the bed.

Passion enveloped them in waves. It seemed that hungry for each other they can't get enough. Gibbs's hands unerringly found the most sensitive spots on her body, and Jenny cuddled him harder. The years of separation could not dull the memory of bodies. Those memories, the recognition gave them a sense of much more conventional enjoyment. Each of them felt like has come home after a long wandering. Right that way, right there. To each other.

For the first time in a while, Leroy Jethro Gibbs woke with a smile. He had a wonderful dream. Jenny was alive and they're together. He opened his eyes and saw not a familiar environment of his living room, but the motel room. He realized that it wasn't a dream. His smile grew even wider. Jenny is actually alive. He found her... and… The Smile slipped of from Gibbs's face as soon as his hand found the pillow. There was no woman near, but a sheet of paper. He sat up and began to read.

"Dear Jethro.

Maybe I made a mistake by not coming to you for help 5 years ago. Instead abandoning all that was so dear to me...first and foremost you. But even bigger mistake I made coming here. This had just opend up old wounds. I hope someday you can forgive me for all the pain that I caused . Just know that I loved and always will love you more than life itself.

J."

Gibbs jumped out of bed, dressed quickly and hid the note in his jacket pocket. He stepped out of the room, slamming the door. Breathing in the cool morning air, he whispered, "Hell, no". And walked to the car, dialing a phone number.

Sitting in the plane Jenny stared out the window blankly. Flight was delayed and she didn't like it. For the hundredth time she cursed herself for coming here. The woman sighed and rubbed her swollen eyes. They blushed not from insomnia, but from barely restrained tears. This night a nightmare didn't torment her. It was chased with hands of the man she loved, hugging her all night. But she tried not to think about that. As tried not to imagine the look of his blue eyes when he'll find the note. No metter what would Jethro feel; it will be worse for her. Because now the sense of loss will be even deeper after last night.

Immersed in sad thoughts, Jenny had not noticed, as the plane took off and began to gain hight. Turning away from the window, she saw a hand handing her a cup of coffee. Not believing her eyes, the woman stared at the man sitting in the chair beside her.

"Jethro, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I have a few reasons, ' said Gibbs. "First of all, I have accumulated vacation."

"And you decided to spend it right now and in Italy?" asked Jen, taking the coffee from him.

"Yeah. Haven't been in Positano for a long time, you know," smiled Jethro. "Secondly, I am sick and tired of "Dear Jethro" letters.

"And you decided to tell me about it in person?"

"I forgot how well you know me," continued Gibbs with a smile. "And thirdly, I changed the "damn rule number 12"."

"Really? And what it says now ?" Asked Jenny.

"Now it says: "Don't be an idiot—don't leave your love"."

A few seconds the woman stared at him silently, and then smiled and gave him a headslap.

"For what?" Asked Gibbs puzzled.

"For allowing us to be idiots for so long," whispered Jenny, kissing him.


End file.
